1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to securing and anchoring devices and more particularly to a universal mounting plate particularly adapted for use in securing bolts, studs and other objects in masonry units.
2. Description of the Related Art
In construction of a building, there are many instances where masonry and other types of material, such as wood or steel, meet or intersect. Since masonry cannot easily be nailed or bolted to without expectation of breakage, various techniques and devices have been developed to allow masonry to be secured to such other materials. However, until the present invention, methods and devices for connecting to masonry elements generally have exhibited particular problems or disadvantages.
For example, one current method involves drilling a hole into the masonry item, placing a strap of metal in the hole and packing paper around the hole. When grout or cement is poured into the masonry, usually through the hollow middle in the case of concrete block, the paper, at least in part, limits grout leaking out of the hole. However, a significant amount of grout tends to leak during this procedure. If one tries to place more paper in the hole, this results in less room for grout to surround and support the strap, which results in a weaker connection.
Another method involves placing a threaded bolt into a hole drilled in the masonry, while attached to a suitably large piece of scrap wood, such as plywood. The machine bolt, all thread nuts and washer have to be installed on the bolt in the plywood at the time the plywood is temporarily secured to the masonry, such as by nails. After the grout or concrete dries, it is necessary to remove the nuts to remove the plywood and reinstall the nuts. In a typical construction, many bolts are installed. Accordingly, the steps involved in preparation and removal of the plywood requires significant time, resulting in additional labor costs.
Previous attempts to simplify and improve these processes include the use of a piece of flat sheet metal with several wire hooks for engaging the inside surface of a masonry wall, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,394. The plate includes a hole for supporting an anchor bolt. While there are several clear advantages to this design over previous procedures, it still suffers some disadvantages. This design does not provide a way to visually inspect the connection among the masonry wall, the bolt and the grout. Additionally, this device is specifically tailored to attaching an anchor bolt to a masonry wall. This device would require significant alteration to accommodate other embedded items common to the industry such as a weld plate or a purlin anchor (PA) strap.
Also in using these devices, one could never be sure that the hole was adequately grouted and that air pockets, which inevitably initially exist, are sufficiently removed. This is because the plywood, metal plate or paper covering the hole and cannot be seen through. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a device that is used to secure bolts and other structures to masonry while allowing visual inspection of the grout filling process to ensure that the hole is completely grouted, that the bolt is centered in the hole, and that air pockets are removed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device which will easily center various items to be embedded within a hollow masonry wall structure, while providing assurance that the hole has been sufficiently grouted as desired. In addition, there is a need for a device that is adaptable to allow a variety of different materials to be securely connected to masonry items. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides related advantages as well.
The present invention provides a device and a method for securing a structure to masonry, and more particularly to a hollow concrete masonry unit such as a concrete building block. The wall of the masonry unit has an outer surface and an inner surface spaced apart from the outer surface, and also has a masonry hole therein. The device is made up of a plate of sufficient size to cover the masonry hole. The plate has a securing member hole therein and at least one strap mounting hole. The device also has at least one securing strap. Each strap has a first portion, and an anchor portion disposed at an angle to the first portion. The first portion of each strap is slidably engaged in the strap mounting hole and extends through the masonry hole so that the anchor portion of the securing strap contacts the inner surface so that when the securing strap is pulled through the strap mounting hole, the plate is positioned on the outer surface such that the securing member hole is concentric with the masonry hole.
In further embodiments of the device, each securing strap has a plurality of ridges along the first portion and each of the strap mounting holes has at least one tooth to engage the ribs of the securing strap.
In another embodiment, the plate of the device is transparent, the material is polyethylene, rubber or nylon and the cover plate is fluorescent or biodegradable.
In yet another embodiment, the securing member hole is configured to accept a machine bolt, a PA strap and a weld plate.